She Says Goodbye
by Wolvinheart
Summary: Hannibal's little girl was wronged. His memory palace was filled with miles and miles of endless corriders after the event. He had to make it better, just like any good father would. How would Hannibal make the bad things go away?


Before you begin reading I would like to warn that this could be extremely disturbing for some, very confusing for others, so tread with heed. I wrote this after reading how child-ish, raw, innocent, Clarice had been with Hannibal, sighting the wrongs done and taking the anger out. I thought, what if Hannibal's little girl was wronged? His memory palace was filled with miles and miles of endless corriders after the event. He had to make it better, just like any good father would. How would Hannibal make the bad things go away?

* * *

**She says goodbye.

* * *

**

A simple glance. Down and down and down! He giggled, bring up his glove covered hand to muffle the sound. Oh no, they didn't know, they never _knew. _

One glance and bam! Just like that he had seen it, just like he had seen it all those years ago. After she had said goodbye. But no, no, no, we don't wanna talk about that. Once again, the black leather was pressed against his face.

He was just so exicted! It's been so long. He half thought, half moaned to himself.

Like a taste, just give me a small little taste and I'll be good, just like mommy said. He bit his lower lip, already smeared red, and began working.

_She_'s special. Not like the other ones, never like the others. She just lay and lay and, was that a move? No! Because she was still, just like her all those years ago, all plump and delectable, and yum! Little spice there, a little here, no, can't have her plain, that's just wrong.

A special girl like this deserved to be treated specially, had to be treated right.

_No one would treat her wrong again._

He took a little, just a bite, 'I promise!' He said to himself. Had to get her good again.

He felt like jumping. It was alright again! She was happy now, she would always be with him. "Yummy in the tummy!" was spoken aloud in the otherwise silent room. Ringing and child-like.

He giggled again. No, he couldn't do that, that would be bad, and he was a good little boy, never be bad again. Throwing a glance over his shoulder as he finished perserving the precious little he took. Oh yes, so precious, so delectable and innocent, the taint was gone!

Where was he? Oh, yes, yes. No one was behind him, he was all alone with her, he felt like singing. With that pleasant little thought_ little just like her, oh she was so little!_ he began arranging.

A little to the left, just a smidge, wait for it, wait for it, there! Perfect. Now drape the right just so, covering. Had to keep her protected, no bad people could get her here.

Carefully, almost like dealing with fine art, he picked up the long auburn strands, little like that, none in the face, that would tickle and, there! Perfection! Couldn't let her ears get cold, could he now?

Tip of the tongue between his teeth he covered the delicate shells with the thick hair and made sure she was perfect, his angel- was that a drip? Silently, motion halted he looked over the arm that was lain atop her thighs.Nope! She was just all relaxed now.

A sense of relief and satisfaction and peace came over him. That would show them, she was relaxed now, she didn't hurt anymore more.

Solemly he grabbed the small fleece blanket that he had laid out, she couldn't be cold, she had never liked the chill.

After it was covering her to the neck he grabbed the little fuzz ball she had loved. Not like all the others, she just liked it plain, saw what he did, the profound.

Tucking it next to her, so that it touched her arm, she had to know he was there.

Standing back he smiled before leaning foreward once more, just a nibble!

"Hannibal?" He straighted and called. "I'll be up soon, my dear. I was simply tucking Alexandria in." He paused, waited, then when he heard the creak of the bed he kissed the spot he had worried, had to soothe the red, red was ugly on his little girl, she had enough red.

Turning he closed the door, leaving a sliver of light in the darkness. He would tell Clarice in the morning, she would see! He had made it all better!

_His little girl would never have to feel pain again._


End file.
